


You Are

by tkxy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But whatever, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Just cute shit, Lesbian Character, M/M, Messy, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, almost, also angsty af tbh, gay af, im Deceased, recluse!lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkxy/pseuds/tkxy
Summary: Enter National City University.New year, new problems.A ride of ups and downs, from cute first dates to the arcade and ice skating to not looking back at the past yet it still stares back at you.So much for a fresh start.





	1. Chapter 1

_There is a girl in Lena's room._

She was wearing a tan-knitted sweater, with a white collar shirt underneath. She had her hair braced up in a pony tail, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. It was like the girl dressed like a personal assistant. She bounced around from place to place, laying her things in the floor. She casually lifted three boxes to the corner of the room, as if she were some sort of superhuman.

_There is a girl in Lena's room._

Lena Luthor, a third-year business major, has spent three years alone in the very same room. To sum up Lena Luthor, she was a recluse. A hermit. She chose to be alone. She specifically requested the Resident Assistant, Alex Danvers, that she did  _not_  want a roommate for three years. That is, until now.

"Hi, my name is Kara! I major in journalism!" She beamed, as she reached her hands out. She had this glint of eagerness in her eyes, the wide smile. It was as if she were a puppy, wanting their treat after good behavior. 

"The name's Lena Luthor." Lena said flatly. She walks past Kara, as if she were invisible, to pick up her boxes and sets them on her bed. Kara's face slightly sulked, but decided to move some of her things to her desk. She held five text-books on one hand, three sweaters, while trying to kick a rug into place. Lena kept walking past Kara, completely ignoring her. Kara cleared her throat, hoping Lena will get the hint. Lena continued to move her suitcase and even started to unpack her clothes. Fed up, Kara dropped all of her things. Lena turned around and glared at her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to unpack here." Lena snarled. She turned around and kept unpacking her things. Kara opened her mouth, completely surprised. Her face turned to a scowl, making faces behind Lena. She walks out of the room. Lena grabbed the boxes from her bed and started to peruse through the items in her boxes. Clothes, text-books, a coffee-maker. As she digs more in the box, Lena glances over an old, tattered picture. It was a picture of her. And her family. A small Lena, with a wide grin plastered all over her face, as her father carries her like an airplane, with her brother, chasing after them. Her mother, laughing. It was the only picture she kept of her family. It was the only picture that felt real. Lena suddenly felt something hover behind her.

"What do you want?" Lena sighed. Kara quickly snatched the picture from the box.

"Is this your family? Aww you look so cute!" Kara giggled. Lena frantically grabbed the picture from Kara. She took a huge breath and turned to Kara.

"Listen. Just because we share a room doesn't mean I gave you permission to intrude in my things and especially my life." Lena hissed. Kara backs up, the smile from her face darkens. As she goes outside, she mutters, "Well, you didn't have to be so rude about it..."

Lena stared at the picture. She slowly strokes the picture. It was as if something inside snapped inside her. Lena storms out of the room, almost running over Kara. Kara turned to look at Lena, feeling dazed. 

\---

Alex was changing the sheets of her bed, when she hears a thunder of knocking on the door. Alex sighs, apprehensive to open the door. She knew what this was gonna be about. 

"Why the hell did you room me with a freshman?" Lena growled, her face red. It was if steam was coming off from her head. She pushes past Alex and plops down to her bed, face first and starts to kick around. 

"Stop acting like a baby," Alex rolled her eyes, as she closes the door. "Besides, it's time for you to have other human interaction  _besides_ me." Lena's head shoots up and sticks her tongue out at Alex. Alex shakes her head, smiling as she sits on the edge of the bed. She grabs the nearest boxes and starts to take out books.

"But I don't want to share space with another person! I like my own space!" Lena whined, propping herself up to her elbows. "Besides, she's too cheerful for me. It's like her aura is slowly sucking the life out of me. She's like a virus and I don't want to be contaminated." 

"Oh please Lena. Stop complaining, you've gone through worse." Alex gets up and starts to place books on her shelf.  The words echoed through Lena but pushes past it. She gets up and grabs Alex by her arms. 

"I don't want a roommate. Please. You've got to do something about it Alex." Lena begged. Alex opens her mouth, but the door swings open.

"Hey Alex! Can you help me with...," Kara trails off, her cheeks turning rosy. She quickly closes her eyes and starts to shake her head. "Uh...sorry for ruining your moment there. I'll talk to you later!"

"Wait Kara-" Alex interjected, but Kara scurried off before she could finish. Alex sits down on a chair, massaging her temple. Lena stared at Alex for a long time, tapping her feet to a rhythm. Silence filled the air, almost becoming deafening. 

"So how does that freshman know you?" Lena broke the silence. 

"See...that was the thing I was gonna talk about next," Alex sighed as she slowly sinks to her chair. "That girl that left," She motioned her arms to the doors, "She's my adopted sister." Lena's stomach suddenly dipped, like there was a massive hole. Her nerves were flaring up, like there was suddenly an attack. Lena averted Alex's gaze and starts to look around but her. She gulped. 

"Um...I didn't know Alex. I'm sorry." Lena stiffly apologized, as she flinched. Alex got up and grabs Lena by the shoulders. Her face hardened, firing a solemn look. Lena looks at Alex, her eyes expanded. Alex was never this serious before. 

"Listen Lena, I know you don't like people that much," Alex starts off, "But please treat my sister with at least an inch of decency. She's gone through a lot of shit too, like you." For a moment, the words resonated Lena's inside. Was someone really as broken as her? 

"Ugh. Fine, Danvers. Only because you're my sort-of-friend." Lena grumbled. Alex's callous face lifted up to a smile. "That's the National University spirit!" Alex cheered. Suddenly, she pushes Lena out the room. "Since you agreed, go show Kara around the campus! And if she gets lost, it's a world of pain for you Lena Luthor!" Alex warned. Before Lena could even speak, Alex slammed the door in front of her. Completely speechless, Lena stood there. 

_Oh this is gonna be a fun year isn't it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up with a slap from a pillow. Kara groggily stuck her head out of the heavy, pale-yellow duvet. She was greeted by Lena who was restlessly tapping her foot, biting her lip. Kara slowly blinked at Lena, trying to focus to her surroundings. But she gave up and pulled the covers back. 

"Ugh. Danvers, get up!" Lena yelled, yanking the cover off from Kara. She shivered and curled up like a fetus. "Oh the inhumanity Lena!," Kara complained, as she reluctantly rolls off her bed. "Why do you have to wake me up at nine a.m.? It's like ten p.m. somewhere in the world. Let me sleep." Lena rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She opened the door, but before she closed it she spoke, "Because, if you wake up later, you'll miss breakfast." She smirked. The door echoed through the silent door. It took a moment for Kara to understand what Lena said. Then she shot up like a rocket, eyes wide opened. 

"Wait up Lena!" 

\---

"Man they make some killer pancakes!" Kara marveled, as she tried to catch up with Lena's pace. Lena turned around. "Hey, can you keep it down?" Lena warned. "We're about to enter the library...and they're a hard-ass about silence." Kara gulped and hushed. The entrance to the library was a great, large stained oak door. Lena opened the door, creaking every inch of the way. As they wiped off their boots from the carpet, it was as if silenced has escaped. The man in front of the desk gave them a dirty-look, before looking back down. Lena started to approach the desk, but Kara tugged her olive-green sleeve. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, sounding reluctant. Lena motioned her eyes to the desk, and continued to walk towards. Kara uneasily walked behind Lena, almost hiding behind from her. The man looked up from his book, adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat. "Luthor," He nodded. "And who's this?" He leaned a little to the left. Kara slowly peeked out of her hiding place, and approached the desk. "M-my name's K-Kara Luthors- I mean Danvers." Kara quickly corrected herself, then hiding her mouth behind her hands. From the corner of Kara's eyes, Lena was glaring at her. The man looked at Lena, then chuckled.

"Another Danvers I see, nothing like Alex though," He remarked, as he adjusted his black collar. "My name is Hank Henshaw. If you need any assistance with finding books, I'll be here." Hank spoke, then went back to reading. Kara stared at him for a while, before Hank waved her off. Kara instantly walked away, noticing that Lena was already in another spot and hurried towards her. 

"What the hell was that? Kara Luthors?" Lena lashed out, but Kara circled around her spot, looking at the vast and filled space. Lena became background noise, completely being drowned out. The books went up to five folds, the shine of the ceiling windows warming Kara's nose. The musty, yet homely environment created a symphony-like atmosphere. It was as if the books in the shelves were waiting to enchant and whisper secrets of adventures and lore of the beyond. Lena waved her hands in front of Kara. 

"....favorite place. Earth to Kara? Earth to Kara? Are you there?" Kara snapped off her trance, then felt a murmur in her stomach. "I'm kind of hungry again. Can we eat now?" Kara sheepishly asked, scratching the back of her neck. Lena shook her head, grabbed Kara's hand, and started to walked. 

\---

Waiting, Kara decided, was a crime. Especially if it concerned food. It was the lunch rush, a flock of students suddenly awakened from their late night hangovers deciding to eat. The buzz of conversations occupying the great, enormous hall. "Hey, you know thanks for-" Before Kara could finish her sentence, the words she was directing to was gone. Lena had completely disappeared behind her, as if she were wearing an invisibility cloak. Kara slowly turned around, feeling silly and dumb. The rush of embarrassment rising. She tried to think about something else. Like food. She was in the cafeteria for a reason. Kara jutted her head, trying to see what sorts of food she could pick. There were all sorts of assorted pastas, leafy greens, waffles, and then she noticed them.

Pot stickers.

Kara rapidly pointed at the pot stickers to lady behind the counter, when suddenly, she felt a shove behind her back. It became a domino effect, and she poked the guy in front of her. He turned around, steaming like the coffee he was holding on his hand. Dark stains splashed around his pastel-pink sweater. He slowly crushed the Styrofoam cup, coffee pouring out to the surroundings. "Excuse me, did you just make me spill my coffee?" He spoke, his voice escalating louder. Kara was about to speak, but was cut off. 

"Actually, i-it was me." A voice sheepishly admitted. He slowly leaned over, his face red-hot. Spilled coffee guy grumbled some words and stomped off. Kara heavily sighed and turned around to the guy behind him. 

"Thank you so much for saving me! Man I swear that guy was going to kill me," Kara smiled. The guy awkwardly gave her a toothy grin. "My name's Kara by the way. What's yours?" She extended her hand. "My name's Winn, Winn Schott." He said, as he took Kara's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is upon us meaning more time for me to work on this story (:


	3. Chapter 3

Mon-El was fuming.

His feet thundered in each step he took, his knuckles are curled up turning pale white. People who were passing by Mon-El were like the red cloth in which the bull was ready to pounce at. One person even tumbled down by the terror in Mon-El's face. "What do you want?" Mon-El spat at them. Their nerves, shaking. Mon-El let out a huge humph, before returning to what seemed to be a start of another earthquake, until he came. 

"You don't look so good there Mon." The tall, nicely-dressed man observed, eyeing him from his brown stained sweater. Mon-El responded with a grimace. "You don't look so good there Mon," he mimicked. "You think, Jimmy Olsen?" He parted his ashy brown hair, trying to calm down. Jimmy gave him a half-smile. "Well I'm guessing someone had a rough first day back," He motioned Mon-El to follow him, before turning around and completely stopped on his track. "Are you sure you aren't hungover again?" He asked, his face becoming more steady. Mon-El shook his head and they kept walking. "We don't want to start the year off like last year do we?" Jimmy reminded. Mon-El's head ached as soon as he heard those words. Right. Last year. 

Last year at the start of the new school year, Mon-El came from a two-month, intense partying off the coasts of Maya Riviera. When the Dean of Admissions asked his own name, Mon-El, completely tipsy and in another world, couldn't even remember his own name. They began to suspect Mon-El was drinking and kicked him off National University before he even stepped foot. Luckily, a phone call from daddy dearest got him right back into school. However, he threatened Mon-El if he kept this up that he can no longer tolerate his childish behavior and cut him off completely. The Dean immediately placed James Olsen, the head of Mon-El's floor, in charge of making sure Mon-El stayed out of trouble. 

"I guess not." Mon-El uttered. At least Mon-El and James became fast friends after that. They finally arrived at James' room. Mon-El immediately plunged to James' bed, ricocheting. James sat on his tanned, leather chair and swirled around. He then plant his feet firmly on the ground, coming to a complete stop. "What's up with the stain?" Mon-El let out a heavy sigh.

"Some freshman spilled coffee on my new shirt. Can you believe the indecency?" Mon-El complained. James nodded. Mon-El, becoming more riled up with each second passing, shot up from his position. "I mean- God! I don't care if it was an accident, she should have been looking!" His breaths became more deep, his chest rising and falling quickly. He began to curl his hands, but then something made him stop. James, who was ready for the usual melt-down, was taken aback.

The way he timidly smiled, showing his wide grin.

How his cheeks rise to a rose.

"W-well, there was one good thing that came out of that," Mon-El slowly sat down, leaning and clasped his hands. What was this feeling he felt? That sort of jittery feel, how his nerves jumped up and down like it was a child excited to open their Christmas presents. His stomach felt like he could fly like a bird. He smiled, from ear to ear.

"There was this cute guy I met." 

\---

Finally. 

Lena had a break from baby-sitting. She sat down, placed her glass of water, and began to eat her sandwich. With every bite tasted like freedom, away from that freshman, and most importantly, away from people. At least, she felt that way until a certain short haired brunette sat in front of her. "Hey Lena. How's it goin'?" Alex asked as she began to pick apart her salad. Lena choked, spitting out bits of of her sandwich. Alex gave her a scowl. "U-um you know it's going good?" Lena winced at the response, but it was believe-able enough that Alex didn't question. Lena continued to eat her sandwich, while Alex picked apart her salad. "So where's Kara?" 

Lena gulped.

She didn't know how to respond. She consciously decided to leave Kara, alone for her to navigate through the unexplored and unknown sea which was National University. It was Lena, who was assigned to show Kara around the University, and she had lost her. And she doesn't regret one bit of it, except when she got caught. "She's in the washroom, I don't know why she's taking so long." Lena immediately grabbed the glass of water next to her and began to drink it, trying to shield away the face of a liar. Alex squinted hard at Lena, Lena knowing Alex is staring at her took her focus into looking at the clear liquid. Finally, Alex responded, "Okay." then went back to picking apart her salad. Lena set aside the glass. As Alex rested her face on her left knuckle, as her right hand kept on playing with her food, she began to notice the blaring way how the clock sounded.

Tick.

It echoed through Lena's ears, her eyes shut from the noise. Her face began to scrunch.

 

Tick.

Her heart began to race, like racing against a high-speed train. She began to tap rapidly against the stained wood table.

Tick.

"Okay fine! I ditched Kara!" Lena yelled out. Alex, who was looking at her salad, slowly looked up to Lena. Her face completely stone cold. "What...do you...mean?" Alex slowly asked, with each word she pierced through the green leaves with her fork. "I-I'm sorry Alex! I thought she was behind me!" Lena tried to save herself. Alex exploded, her face chili red. She slammed her hands in the table.

"What do you mean you lost my little sister?!" 

\---

"So when's Lucy Lane coming back?" Mon-El inquisited, as he took a sip of his coffee. James stopped for a second, his head spinning, before resuming to walk with Mon-El. "I don't know," He flatly answered. "She moved back to Metropolis University to finish up so she can become a Lawyer." James stared off to the flurry of people walking to and fro, trying to hide the pain his face showed. "I wish you guys would make up your minds up and stay together. It's pretty childish of you guys." Mon-El sighed, as he took a sip. James turned around and playfully punched Mon-El, his coffee spilling some drips. His mouth completely opened. "Says you." James laughed. Mon-El went on another rant, something about him and Lucy but it was as if James was completely plugged out and couldn't hear a word what he was saying. He felt like he was in a coma. His surroundings were unfocused, gray toned. Then a warm shoulder brushed against James' arm. James spun around. The girl's face turned sideways to see her friend. She was smiling bright, like the sun came out from hiding after a dark storm. Her golden locks bounced like someone jumping into a trampoline. It was if someone finally woke him up, his senses becoming more aware and alive. 

"That's him! That's the guy who I think he's cute!," Mon-El exclaimed, pointing at the guy with the dark blue vest, before covering his mouth. A couple of people passing by started to give us strange looks. "Oh and that's the girl who spilled coffee at my shirt." 

"Wow." James exhaled out, completely mesmerized by the girl. 

Wow indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like the story is slow but I promise you it will pick up!
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

"You know that cute guy I kinda bumped with in the hallway?"

"Yeah?"

"He was kinda cute. Sucks I probably won't see him ever again." Kara sighed, as she drowned her throat with cheap beer. It left a lasting sting, but she didn't really care. She placed her empty can next to her brown boots. Kara buried her head against the cold, metal railing. "Plus, how'd you even get access to the rooftop Winn?" Winn peered at the cloud of bright lights fogging National City at the yonder. They were what replaced the stars at the night sky, as they were no longer visible. Winn shook his head, smiling at Kara.

"Eh. I was wandering around and I thought this was the highest the dorm could go. Didn't know there was another flight of stairs that led to here. I followed it and there was a door at the top. I turned the knob," Winn motioned his hand with turning a knob "and with a click, it just opened. I guess my TA doesn't really lock up properly." He laughed. Winn went back to gazing at the city.

"You know, I'm so excited for tomorrow, for the first day of school I mean. I know that sounds nerdy, but I can't believe I'm actually here in college." Kara looked up, her chin resting against the rust. She wrapped both of her hands against the railings, in the corner of her eye she could see the grin plastered all over Winn. Kara looked back to the scenery, trying to soak in everything. "I know what you mean," she laughed. "I've always wanted to be a reporter ever since my cousin became one. To be able to show the real world to people with my words, that's always been a dream. And it's finally happening." Kara dreamily sighed. "I totally get what you mean. I've always wanted to be a programmer. I just wasn't interested with following my dad's footsteps."

"What did he do?" Kara asked. Winn hesitated for a second, tapping against the railings. "He makes toys." He sheepishly admitted. Despite it being a chilly night, Winn felt as if he was stuck inside a furnace. "Aww that's so cute!," Kara exclaimed. "What kind of toys did he make?"

Winn was taken aback by Kara's reaction. The rare occurrence when Winn says that his dad made toys for a living, while they didn't laugh, it felt like they were trying to hold themselves from snickering. It was as if Winn was an ant, being looked down upon a magnifying glass. "He made all sorts of toys. Trains, airplanes, wagons. Christmas and Birthdays were always exciting." Winn beamed.

As the time passed, the words became shorter and shorter until they stopped. But it was the type of silence that didn't feel suffocating. It was like a warm comforter wrapped around you after a cold day. Rather than focusing on keeping up a conversation, Kara and Winn shared something more than words. It was the twinkle of National City.

National City was never asleep, it was a constant hub of buzz yet the soft glow that radiated from the city was like a lullaby that could put anyone to sleep. "Oh crap! It's three a.m. Kara! We're supposed to be back to the dorm by twelve!" Winn gasped. It took a second until it registered into Kara. She quickly pulled down her cardigan sleeve, a twinkle from the gold rim of the watch. It read three a'm. Kara's jaw fell.

_Oh crap._

Kara was late for curfew.

Didn't help her TA is her sister.

"I gotta go Winn! I have class at nine tomorrow! See you tomorrow and good luck!" Kara rushed out, accidentally kicking the empty can she placed. She slammed the rusted door behind her. "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow, good luck Kara!" Winn's voice echoed from the top.

\---

_Click._

Kara let out a heavy sigh, as she gingerly twisted the knob without making too much of a noise. She was back to home base. That is, until she turned around. Her nerves shot, her skin began to tremble as Alex slowly turned around in Kara's white swivel chair, her eyes dead either from the lack of sleep or the fact that she was angry.

Either way, Kara was dead.

"Where the hell were you Kara?! I was worried sick about you!" Alex got up and lightly smacked Kara's temple. Kara let out a small whimper. Lena finally looked up from her book, letting out a small yawn. "Are you done Danvers? Can I sleep?" Alex slowly rolled her eyes to Lena, seeing fire in her eyes. "Don't even get me started on you Luthor." Her voice dripping with anger. Lena's eyes widened a little then buried her face back to her book, trying to take cover. Alex placed her hands on Kara's shoulder, coming closer to Kara. She looked straight into Kara, her face collapsing to a more worried expression. "Look, mom trusted me with you Kara. I'm supposed to protect you no matter what. Don't make my job harder. Please." Alex gripped Kara, a sense of stomach sinking began to take Kara. "I'm sorry." Kara sheepishly apologized, and she gripped Alex harder. They let go, Kara looking down on her scuffed up shoes. "Just don't do that again. And please try to stick with me or Lena." Alex pleaded. She gave a quick hug to Kara, then mouthed good bye. As she closed the door behind her, Alex glared at Lena. Lena slowly put her book up, trying to hide. Kara dove into her bed, letting a huge sigh.

"You got me in a lot of trouble Danvers," Lena said, as she kept turning the page. "I thought your sister was going to kill me." Kara took it as a joke and started to giggle, but Lena did not laugh. She stared at Kara. Hard. Kara quickly stopped. "Just stop making my life any harder okay? It's already enough having a roommate but another kid to babysit is another." Lena sighed. Kara felt jabbed, but she tried to stare at the dry ceiling. "Well you don't have to take care of me. You never had to begin with," She paused, feeling wounded. "Even if my sister is telling you to take care of me, I'm an adult for god's sakes. I can take care of myself." Lena slowly turned to Kara. "Believe it or not, Alex is my friend. Whether you're an adult or a child, if she tells me to look out for you, I will." She asserted. Kara started to fidget around the bed, wrapping herself around the blanket like a sushi. "I know you don't like me."

Lena gulped but never gave an answer. She placed her book on her desk, and turned off the light on her nightstand and went to bed.

\---

_"Mom, dad! Why aren't you coming with me?" Kara trembled, as she took a small step to the unsteady life boat._

_"We'll be okay Kara. Go, save yourself!" She tried to smile._

Lena woke up by the sound of a familiar noise.

The noise of hyperventilating in the middle of the night.

She got up and went to Kara's bed, yanking her blanket. Kara was puddled with sweat, gasping for air as if she had been buried alive. Her entire body shaking as if she was cold. "Kara, Kara." Lena tried to gently shake Kara on her shoulder, her face idle with concern. Kara suddenly sat up and began to erupt into tears. Lena slowly sat next to Kara, as Kara slid over to give room for Lena. "Do you want me to call your sister over?" Lena asked in a mild tone. Kara shook her head, "N-no. I told you already. I'm an adult. I don't want her to worry even more," she spoke in between sobs. "Besides, she doesn't know I still get like this." Like a sudden punch, Lena immediately know what this felt like. The night sweats, waking up in the middle of the night. Not being able to breathe. She knew all of this too well. In a rare instance, Lena hugged Kara. Kara's sobs began to quiet, like a baby becoming more at ease after hearing a lullaby. Kara felt like she was peacefully floating in warm water. Her nerves began to come back down to earth. They stayed like that for a while.

"It'a almost four a.m." Kara spoke.

"You know I actually don't hate you right?," Lena asked. Kara said nothing. Lena slowly untied herself from Kara."I-I'm sorry for acting like a huge bitch. Honestly, I just don't like it when people invade my personal space. It was nothing personal I swear." Lena nervously explained. Kara looked at Lena. "Friends then?" She smiled. Lena gave Kara a genuine smile. "Friends." They both started to laugh. "Well we both need sleep. Certainly since tomorrow is the first day of classes. I'll let you get some rest." Lena chuckled. She was about to get up, when Kara pulled onto her sleeve. "U-um. It's a silly request, but since you said we're friends," Kara hesitated, but continued. "Can you sleep next to me? Please." Her eyes begging. Lena paused. She's never been this close with anyone. "Y-yeah." Lena gently muttered. Kara shifted over, Lena covering herself with Kara's blanket.

"Good night Kara."

"Good night Lena."

But Kara could not sleep that night. Her thoughts raced of what ifs and maybes about what had happened that day. What if she had stayed with her parents? What if she never got on that boat? Kara began to breathe a little faster each time. But then something warm blanketed over Kara. It was Lena's arm. Kara's nerves began to calm, breathing more slowly. Paranoia replaced with feeling like she's been swayed by the wind. The fuzzy feeling she felt, as if was curled up next to the fireplace. Kara looked at Lena's face, the way Lena peacefully slept and the way she could feel Lena's chest rise up and down in a rhythmic beat.

Kara smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara slowly blinked, trying to re-adjust her eyes focusing to her surroundings. 

"Good mor-" Kara turned to her side. Like the space next to her, she felt empty. Her face dropped to a scowl, clutching the imprint that Lena left. But she didn't know why she felt this way. She took a heavy breathe, then exploded out of her bed. She took a huge stretch, trying to touch the ceiling, then exhaled deeply. She yawned, as she impassively checks her buzzing phone. It was a text from Alex. 

Good luck on your first day Kara! (:

Kara glanced at the menu bar. It read eight fifty-five a.m. She blinked quickly.

Her first class started at nine a.m.

She was late.

\---

Kara rushed past the sea of hurry, while trying to not shove people. After all of course, that was considered rude. She heaved, as she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her, entering her classroom. She took a pause, relieved that she made it on time.

"Oh. Look what the cat dragged." A woman snapped. All attention of the students swiftly focused on Kara. She slowly, agonizingly, eyed at Kara, who was still wearing her fluffy, pink pajamas, then squinted at a piece of paper. "Kiera Danvers?" She asked. 

"U-um that's me but it's pronounced Ka-" 

"I don't care Kiera. Stop dawdling and take a seat. You're disrupting me." She commanded. As Kara hastily tried to find a seat, she felt as if each step she took was walking on hot coal. She ducked to the nearest seat, hoping that people would stop eyeing her. She could feel the women glare at her every motion. Kara scrambled to get out her laptop, a notebook, and a pen. The woman turned around, got a marker, and wrote in huge letters. 

Cat Grant.

"My name is Cat Grant, but I expect you to call me Ms. Grant." She started to walk around the room. "To become successful in this class, you must adhere to my code of conduct." Kara quickly clicked her pen, and scrawled on her notebook. She stopped next to my desk and gripped it. "Rule number one. Don't be late for my class," Kara slowly sank down her seat, trying to shield against the jabs of Ms. Grant's eye roll. She continued on to walk. "Rule number two. No excuses. I don't care if you are sick or you stayed up late to get drunk. I expect you to show up for all of my classes with completing all of the work I assigned." Cat eventually got to the front of the room, placing both of her hands on the desk in front of her. "and rule number three. Know the difference between a question and being dumb." Her voice pierced throughout the room. "So, let's begin." She smiled. 

\---

"Wow, Cat Grant sure is a scary professor." Someone commented, as they made their way to the exit. Kara shuffled around, trying to pick up her stuff and put it in her backpack. As she made her way to the exit, Cat called out. "Kiera. Stay." Kara froze to her tracks. She slowly turned around, and made her way to the front of the room. Cat dropped to her chair, clasping her hands. Kara braced herself. "In the first day, you've managed to break number one of the code of conduct," Cat sighed, as she tried to support her head from what seemed like an impending headache. "Yes but I-" Kara tried to explain to her, but Cat held out her hand. "Don't break rule number two already Kiera." Kara gulped. Cat scanned Kara, before a voice called out. "Uh hey Cat, here's the numbers of the budget for the...newspaper...club." He stopped in front of Kara, clutching a piece of paper. "Who's this?" He asked, almost sounding breathless. "Kiera Danvers. She was late on the first day." Cat grumbled. He held out his hand in front of Kara, smiling widely. "My name's James Olson." Kara's eyes widened. As she slowly reached out to shake James' hand, she remembered. 

His warmth.

"Kara Danvers." She whispered. James chuckled. They gazed at each other for a minute, but feeling as if time wasn't passing. Then James turned around before handing a piece of paper to Cat. "Thank you James." She motioned him to leave. "I guess I'll see you around then, Kara." James smiled, then headed off. Kara watched him leave, wishing that he didn't. 

"Kiera." 

Kara quickly spun around back to Cat's attention. She frowned at her, then pushed the chair so she could stand up. "My assistant, Missie Cobb had transferred out of NCU," She pursued her lips. "I need an assistant. And you're it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter as I thought it was a little too short but I hope I made it up with this (: enjoy xoxo

Kara awkwardly bumped the door open, as she tried to juggle the enormous stack of paper like a circus performer. The paper was almost as tall as The Wall, Kara unable to see what was in front of her. She took one step, bumping into something. The paper started to wobble, but Kara caught it in a second.

"Watch where you're going!"

Kara took a peek on the side of the paper. His face exploded with red chili, his frown rivaling that of Dudley Dursley. His fists curled up, the blue veins becoming visible. Kara then realized that same face looked awfully familiar.

When the girl peeked out of what was like a wall of paper, Mon-El noticed the familiarity of this confused, blond girl. Her eyes scrunching, as if her glasses weren't enough. Her nails digging through the paper as if she was going to pierce through it.

"You." They both growled at each other. They stared at each other menacingly, as if their eyes were throwing daggers at one another. "Hey Mon-El and Kara," Kara's eyes fluttered and noticed the same meltingly warm voice. "Guess Cat got you whipped and working you already?"

"Haha yeah. She's quite a woman, James."

Mon-El snapped his head, as if he were possessed. His mouth wide as a crevice. "You know her?," He bitterly spat. James nodded. "Well this was the bitch that stained my new sweater!" Those words hit a little too hard in Kara. Why was he being mean? She didn't do anything and it was all an accident. "Well it was nice to meet you, Mon-El," Kara dryly spoke. "Sadly, I can't stay another minute. I have to put all these stacks of paper at Ms. Grant's office and I don't have time to entertain a child." Kara turned around. Like the air, her care wasn't there. Mon-El's forehead veins popped, his facing turning white hot. James held his hand, trying to barricade the bull from attacking. While Mon-El angrily muttered, James couldn't help but smile.

\---

Kara sank into the cold bench. She rested her face with her arm, letting out a loud groan. Her day couldn't have gotten any worse. Winn took a sip of his coffee, while typing on his laptop. "What's wrong Kara?," He asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Winn closed his laptop, his attention just to Kara. "I mean, we've only just met but that doesn't sound good." Kara sank to the bench even lower, like a submarine trying to go to deep, uncharted waters. "Well I certainly made a good impression with my professor today," She sighed heavily, wishing the weighing feel she felt left as she breathed out.

"First I had a panic attack in the middle of the night then I was late and Lena wasn't even beside me when I woke up-

"Wait, your scary looking room mate was sleeping with you last-?"

"-then of course I was late for my very first class and I didn't even have time to change into actual clothes and rushed out with my pajamas on and my professor got mad at me and now she's turning me into her personal assistant." Kara almost choked from ranting all in one breath. Winn placed his hands on Kara's shoulders. "Dude. Calm down. Re-lax." Kara expanded her chest, trying to ease her pulsing thoughts. She blew her breath. "That must have really sucked dude. I would have died of embarrassment on the spot." He commented. "Thanks Winn," Kara rolled her eyes, but then shifted her tone. "But really, thanks for helping me calm down during a freak out. I'm really glad I met you." She placed her hand on top of Winn's hand. Winn and Kara warmly smiled at each other. Then, a buzz went off. Winn quickly looked at his watch, then immediately got off the bench.

"Sorry I have to cut this short Kara. I'm gonna be late for my class," Winn scowled. He gave Kara a quick hug, before collecting his things and walking off. "I don't want to pull a Kara and be late for my first class!" He smiled, waving to Kara as he leaves. "Ha ha very funny Winn." She mocked him, as she waves back. As Winn becomes farther and farther, her stress became closer and closer. Taking another heavy breath, Kara turns around and starts to walk.

\---

"Okay but that's not even the crazy part!"

"That wasn't?"

"No. The crazy part was that it wasn't even my hotel room. Completely spent the night in a total stranger's hotel room. They freaked out as soon as they saw me and I almost got arrested." Mon-El grinned. James was shook his head, trying to show disapproval but smiled. Mon-El always had the wildest summers. "So anyways Olsen, what did you do over the summer? Did you spend too much polishing your camera lens?" Mon-El jeered. "Actually," James started off "I did something over the break. I went to go visit my friend, Clark at Metropolis City. We went to the..." James continued to tell his story, but something caught Mon-El's eye as he veered over the gleaming glass.

He saw him. Like sifting through a pan and finding gold, Mon-El's eyes twinkled. His mouth gawked, as the boy intensively stared at the professor, furiously typing away.

"...and we also went camping too. I got some really good pic-"

"Uh- I gotta go Jimmy boy. Printing out some home work." Mon-El pushed pass James, and headed towards the computer lab. James was completely stunned. "What do you mean homework you don't do homework?" But Mon-El never answered the question as the door behind him cut James off. He quickly scanned the room to see where the boy was. Like whack-a-mole, he immediately spotted a seat next to him. He scurried but made sure he didn't direct the attention to him. He immediately sat next to the boy, smiling as he turned on the computer.

\---

There was a boy sitting next to Winn.

While the professor droned on and on about their syllabus, like Dorothy, Winn was wishing that there's no place like home.

But as soon as he sat next to him, Winn didn't really want to go home anymore.

"Ahh, are you late?" Winn asked, completely trying to snap off from his daze. Mon-El turned to look at Winn, giving him a smile that made Winn melt from his seat. "You could say that," He grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Isn't this class so interesting though?" Mon-El quickly asked, trying to not kill the conversation. "What, you mean the professor talking about how he went through a divorce this summer?" Winn laughed. Mon-El felt a rise of prickly nerves, but he recovered. "Well I wouldn't mind if I spent my summer with you." Winn choked. He didn't know how to respond, when suddenly the professor called on him.

"Winn Schott Jr.!"

Winn shot up. The professor eyed him oddly. "You didn't have to stand up but thanks for the enthusiasm. Good to know you're here." He checked Winn's name off the paper. Winn slowly sank to his chair, feeling the incoming embarrassment kick in. Mon-El slowly rolled his chair close to Winn, whispering to his ear.

"How smooth, Winn Schott Jr."

Winn felt a chill throughout his spine. "Well mystery man, the professor hasn't even called your name yet. I'm starting to think you don't belong here."

"Well Mr. Winn Schott, for your information, my name is Mike Matthews," he smiled. "But I think that's a pretty boring name. You can call me Mon-El." Mon-El took his hand out. As Winn reached out and shook his hand, it felt like he was electrocuted. His nerves felt like he was on fire. Mon-El looked at him Winn smugly. Winn noticed the crease of Mon-El's mouth, feeling like he can wrap himself around his smile.

"But I do also go by another name."

"What's that?"

"Your boy friend."

\---

Kara, not even closing the door, went full face and sky-dived to her bed. All she wanted to do was fall in the eternal abyss of sleep. Lena was sitting against her side of the room, leaning against the wall. She cleared her throat. Kara slowly rolled to face Lena's face.

"Are you going to close the door or not?"

Kara stared at Lena, looking as if she were dead. Lena sighed and slowly got up to close the door. She sucked her lower lip in, then sat on her bed, facing Kara. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Kara tried to brush off the fact tears were building up.

"That doesn't sound like nothing-"

"Okay well first off I was late for class and I didn't even have enough time to change out of my pajamas so I embarrassed myself in front of my whole class and my professor and I'm pretty sure she hates me now and now she made me her-" Lena went over and acted like a blanket to Kara. Her heat radiated off to Kara, letting her breath while she cried out.

"Someone called me a bitch today. I didn't even know them."

"You should see some of the things they say over twitter." Kara slightly chuckled, Lena feeling a little relieved that Kara smiled. It became completely silent, Lena and Kara feeling odd.

"So uh...why did you leave this morning?" Kara asked. Lena was completely taken aback by the question. Kara suddenly shifted, getting up and sat at the bed. "I mean sorry it sounds weird," Kara tried to rationalize. "But I just thought you would wake me up if you were gonna get up." Lena's stomach sank as if she was riding a roller coaster. "Um, sorry Kara. You were pretty upset last night and I wanted you to get rest," She mumbled, as she started to play with her thumbs. "You looked really peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up." Lena looked down. Kara looked at her with wide eyes, then took Lena's hand.

"Please don't leave me again."

Lena had never heard those words before. The words of dependency. Kara started to shake her head, feeling a little silly. "I mean it's a weird request, I know. But please? I just feel so safe around you." Kara pleaded. Lena felt weird being needed. Certainly, she didn't really owe her room mate anything. She's been acting like her therapist for the past day, if anything, Kara owed her. But something was different.

"Yes. Of course." Lena smiled, as she placed her hand on top of Kara's.


End file.
